Let's Get Crazy
"Let's Get Crazy" is a song by American singer/songwriter and actress Miley Cyrus, performing as Hannah Montana – the alter ego of Miley Stewart – a character she played on the Disney Channel television series Hannah Montana. It was released to Radio Disney on January 19, 2009, as promotion for Hannah Montana: The Movie and its soundtrack. The song is also included on the Hannah Montana 3 soundtrack. A karaoke version is available in Disney's Karaoke Series: Hannah Montana 3. The song is musically dance-rock based. Lyrically, the track speaks about having fun and cutting loose. The song received critical success and garnered average commercial outcomes for Cyrus in several countries, compared to those of her previous efforts as Montana. This includes Canada and the United States. The song reached its highest international peak in the Canadian Hot 100, at number twenty-six. It, therefore, became Cyrus' highest charting song in Canada, like Montana. The song never received an official music video, but three promotional music video was, of which two aired on Disney Channel. Cyrus promoted the song through several venues, including a performance on her second headlining tour, the Wonder World Tour. The song was also featured in the season 3 episodes He Ain't a Hottie, He's My Brother, Killing Me Softly with His Height, and Judge Me Tender. Critical reception The song received generally positive reviews from critics. Warren Truitt of About.com stated "Let's Get Crazy" was a mirror of Gwen Stefani's musical style. Allmusic reviewer Heather Phares described the song negatively, as a "fizzy caricature of pop", drawing away from the original musical influences by Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, and Avril Lavigne. Leah Greenblatt of Entertainment Weekly stated that the song was a "demographic" because of it is "electric guitar-heavy confection". Owen Gleiberman, also from Entertainment Weekly drew attention to the line "Everyone can rock out like a superstar!", saying it was "her mantra". Gleiberman added that the song a "freeze-dried of Avril Lavigne". When reviewing Cyrus' Wonder World Tour, Jim Harrington, writing for The Oakland Tribune, described "Let's Get Crazy" as "fun". Chart performance The song received mediocre airplay due to it not being released for mainstream radio and only Radio Disney. However, the song debuted at number thirty-three on Hot Digital Songs which led to it making into the Billboard Hot 100, for the week ending April 11, 2009. |title=allmusic - Hannah Montana > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles|work=Allmusic|publisher=Macrovision Corporation|accessdate=October 8, 2009}} The song debuted and peaked at number fifty-seven in the Hot 100 and spent a total of three non-consecutive weeks on the chart. On the same week, the song debuted and peaked at number twenty-six in the Canadian Hot 100 due to its number eleven position on Hot Canadian Digital Singles, becoming Cyrus' highest charting effort in Canada credited to Hannah Montana. The song then ascended and descended several times until falling off the chart for the week ending May 9. Music video The song's first promotional music video, directed by Peter Chelsom, is an excerpt from Hannah Montana: The Movie that was premiered on Disney Channel on January 19, 2009. The video begins with Montana entering Lilly Truscott's, portrayed by Emily Osment, Sweet sixteen at the Santa Monica Pier. Montana is attempting to explain the scenario to Osment's character, saying, "I'll make it up to you, I promise." Then Truscott (Osment) says, "You will never make this up to me." Montana is being overwhelmed by fans, which proceed to lift her to a stage and perform the song. Throughout most of the video Cyrus' character performs the song with background dancers, a band, and Steve Rushton on the electric guitar. In conclusion, Rico Suave, portrayed by Moises Arias, emerges from a massive birthday cake that explodes on the crowd. A second promotional music video for "Let's Get Crazy" was filmed as promotion for the soundtrack. The video was released in March 2009 on Disney.com and features Cyrus singing in a recording studio. It was a part of a series of promotional videos entitled The Miley Sessions. The song was also featured in the theatrical trailor of the film. Charts Lyrics You ready? Woo! Here we go Life is just a party so come as you are Dress it up or dress it down never forget your guitar, yeah Just be courageous This style's contagious Everyone can rock out like a superstar Let's get crazy! Get up and dance Take a swing, do your thing It's worth taking a chance Let's get crazy! Yeah, just kick up your heels On the south, time to shout Always keeping it real Let's get crazy! (crazy!) (crazy) Our songs, our style, our hair, our smile Our laughs, our hearts, our grace, our smarts You see me on the cover of a magazine (remember) Things are always different than the way that they seem, ha It's an invitation, to every nation Meet me on the dance floor and we'll make the scene Let's get crazy! Get up and dance Take a swing, do your thing It's worth taking a chance Let's get crazy! Yeah, just kick up your heels On the south, time to shout Always keeping it real Let's get crazy! (crazy!) (crazy) (crazy) La, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la Oh, oh, oh Our songs, our style, our hair, our smile Our laughs, our hearts, our grace, our smarts Let's get crazy! Get up and dance Take a swing, do your thing It's worth taking a chance Let's get crazy! (crazy) Turn the music up loud Now's the time, to unwind Get yourself in the crowd Let's get crazy! (crazy) Feel the fun, just begun Come on dance everyone (Let's get crazy!) It's an invitation To every nation Oh, oh, yeah Oh, oh, yeah (Let's get crazy!) Crazy! (Get up and dance) Take a swing, do your thing It's worth taking a chance Let's get crazy! Yeah, just kick up your heels Don't miss out, time to shout Always keeping it real Let's get crazy! References Category:Songs Category:Hannah Montana songs